


Disappointments

by bobbiewickham



Series: X-ameron [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: Arianne Martell visits Riverrun at Hoster Tully's invitation, and meets Edmure.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Edmure Tully
Series: X-ameron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Disappointments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophocles_long_ago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophocles_long_ago/gifts).



> This was written in response to the following prompt: "ASOIAF AU where Arianne persuades Doran to at least let her meet Edmure (he doesn't have to have changed his mind about Viserys, he's just indulging her or such). Tullys at Sunspear or Martells at Riverrun. What happens!"

Edmure Tully stood at the western battlements of Riverrun, watching the Dornish host snake its way to the castle. His hands curled and uncurled with an embarrassing, boyish excitement. _Pull yourself together, ser_ , he instructed himself.

His inner voice of self-instruction sounded like his lord father, which didn’t lessen his jitters. What a fool he was. He was a man of twenty-one, and a blooded knight. He’d known several women: experienced whores, flirtatious wenches, and world-weary women many years his senior. Why go fluttery over a Dornish maiden of only seventeen?

 _Her father’s heir_ , said a different inner voice entirely. Did Hoster Tully look at Dorne in envy, wishing Cat could inherit Riverrun? Once or twice Edmure himself did–-in the dark of the night, after realizing he had come up short in some way yet again.

 _None of that_ , he told himself, and turned away to descend the stairs and join the welcoming party. Princess Arianne was known to be lovely and charming, and he, Edmure Tully, would greet her as she deserved.

He stood at the head of the party, next to Lord Hoster. It was only when Utherydes Wayn nudged his arm that Edmure realized he’d been humming “The Dornishman’s Wife” under his breath. Blushing, he fell silent.

Princess Arianne headed her own party, which surprised Edmure–-but then, Dornish girls were forward. The orange banner of House Martell, blazoned with its crimson sun and its spear, hung over her head. Her riding gown was of a lush red velvet, embroidered with gold, and brilliant-studded suns crossed with spears hung from her ears and at her throat. For all the glister of her costume, though, it was her eyes that caught Edmure’s attention first–-and her bosom, second. Her eyes were deep and magnetic; her breasts ample and high-set. Her skin was a deep brown, darker than any lady of Westeros Edmure had ever seen; the rich colors of her gown were perfectly suited to her. Her curly black hair shone in the sunlight.

When she dismounted, he saw that she was tiny. She had looked imposing on her horse, and she was still impressive, but Edmure felt a wave of protectiveness as he bent over her hand.

The welcoming banquet passed in a blur, and it was not until the next day, when Arianne hinted she would like to go riding with Edmure, that they had any conversation. She was a better rider than he was, Edmure soon realized with some shame. She was also blunt. “If we are to marry, ser, then we will have to divide our time between Sunspear and Riverrun. I will not give up my rights to Sunspear.”

Edmure was startled. “Nor would I expect you to, Princess.” He hesitated, before adding, “And my lord father would be disappointed if you did, I’m sure.”

“I don’t mean I will be the ruling princess in name, with my brother doing the true governing and my children inheriting,” Arianne said, turning to him with a fierce look on her face. “I mean I shall rule. And that means travel to Dorne.”

Edmure smiled. “Do you think I’ll object to that? I would love to visit Dorne.” Dornish food, Dornish wine, a beautiful Dornish wife…everything about the place caught Edmure’s fancy. “I admire what I’ve seen of it already.” 

Arianne blushed, but kept to her original topic. “Very well, then. We understand each other.”

“The prince your father would surely never stand for his daughter to give up her rights, even if I were fool enough to wish it,” Edmure said, thinking to appease her.

Strangely enough, Arianne scowled. “Many princes and lords prefer their sons to inherit than their daughters, ser. Even in Dorne.”

Edmure had been so accustomed to knowing, in his heart of hearts, that Lord Hoster wished Cat had been a boy, that he was almost surprised to hear Arianne voice the opposite fear. “Is that what Prince Doran wants?”

Arianne turned away from him, so he could only see her profile, dappled with sun and shade. She shrugged. “My brother, Quentyn…he is very like Prince Doran. They think the same.”

“I know what that’s like,” said Edmure, and something in him unclenched. “Perhaps, even if we disappoint our fathers, we can delight each other.”


End file.
